


重生  第五十二章

by HRZ



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: mamamoo - Freeform, moonsun, sunmoon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HRZ/pseuds/HRZ
Kudos: 17





	重生  第五十二章

文星伊笑道。  
伸手把炒年糕撤了下去。

上床，抱着 金容仙开始腻歪，贪恋的她的味道，不知道怎么回事，一想到她要离开，这心就跟着一阵抽痛。她是真的舍不得。  
金容仙恍悟，原来如此。

“你父母是怎么去世的？”她忽然想去了解她。

“车祸！”文星伊言简意亥，看样子是不想多说。

“哦。” 金容仙感觉到了，既然她不想说，她就不问了。

不过一想也知道，也是让人悲痛不已吧？一下子失去了双亲。一定是让她接受不了的，否则也不会导致性情大变，对所有的女人失去了兴趣。

而这时的文星伊，则已经收拾好了心情，又开始磨金容仙，“那你几天回来一次？”

金容仙一听又来了，没好气的说：“十天。”

“不行！”文星伊眉头紧皱，死死的盯着她，“ 金容仙你不要得寸进尺，这么久不回来，我宁可让你恨我，我也不让你去。”

金容仙咕哝了一下小嘴，“随便！”

说着，掀开被子钻了进去。她没有那个美国时间，跟她在这个无聊的问题上，再继续讨论下去。  
“ 金容仙，你别睡，你赶紧起来。”文星伊使劲拽着她。

“文星伊你要是再不让我睡，我就十个月都不回来。” 金容仙气的打开她的手。  
“我就看看你怎么走。”  
文星伊气的掀开被子，直接欺身而下，那她就做的她下不了床，看她怎么走？

文星伊低头，吻向了金容仙的唇。

“唔...”。  
随后又揭下双方的抑制贴。

几乎是瞬间，Alpha和Omega那酸涩的信息素喷薄而出，缠绕着，弥漫了整个房间。

“不行...呀...文...”，被强吻的同时，文星伊已经手脚并用以最快的速度脱掉了两人碍事的衣物，挺着半勃的下体拥抱她。Alpha紧紧纠缠着Omega的嫩唇，似乎想把她一同拉进欲望的深渊。  
金容仙也开始接受文星伊略显霸道的进攻。

文星伊手解开金容仙的内衣脱下丢到一旁，低下头含住了一边挺翘的粉红乳尖，用力的吮吸揉踏，手也配合着挑逗着另一边的小樱桃。

随后撑开了她的双腿，然后扶着滚烫的伞状顶端对着穴口插了进去。

前戏没做足就硬闯进去让金容仙疼得没力气说话，只有感受着文星伊的亲吻才渐渐放松了身子，追着Alpha的动作又把硕大吞下去一些。

文星伊敏感的感觉到小穴里头诱人的吮吸，舒服的就在穴口这样浅浅的来回抽插着自己的欲望。

“哈啊......”，

Alpha快慰的开始挺送自己下半身，越插越觉得舒服，简直让人无暇分心再思考其他问题。

“呼...哈...”

“嗯...”，Omega慢慢的适应了Alpha的尺寸，Omega分泌出来的爱液让Alpha的侵入越发的顺畅，顶进去的硕大坚硬而炙热。

金容仙敏感的内壁甚至能够感觉到那上面突起的青筋，快速的摩擦着她的甬道。

“容仙...容仙...”，文星伊一边扶着金容仙的腰肢，一边抽动着滚烫。

金容仙睁开的眼睛看着她，文星伊不停地问，“容仙...舒服吗？”

金容仙羞得直把脸转到一旁，不去理会她。

文星伊带着粗重的喘息声邪魅一笑俯下身，以便更深入的埋进金容仙的身体。

又凑过去咬住了金容仙胸前饱满的乳尖。

先是用力地吮吸了一口，然后用牙齿轻轻啃咬，空闲的手则抚上了另一边，不停地用粗糙的指腹旋转拉扯。

“啊...嗯…”，胸前的刺激连同身下的快感一起冲上脑门，金容仙禁不住高声叫喊，眼前出现一片让人晕眩的迷离幻象。

伴随着律动而发出的水声夹杂着时低时高的喘息，充斥在迷乱的空间内。

“不行了啊...嗯嗯...”，金容仙紧抓着文星伊的背，温热的吐息在她的耳畔灼烧。

“啊...嗯......我快要到了...........”。

“我也......快了.......”，文星伊环抱住了金容仙的身躯，快速的抽插着。  
“啊.......”  
“嗯....啊”  
在快感的堆叠下，两人一起冲上了云霄。

在金容仙体内的性器跳动着，这一股一股的射精，持续了大约十几次，才慢慢平息了下来。

而金容仙整个人都在微微的颤抖，不受控制地颤栗著。

待平复后，文星伊望向她“容仙，必须一天回来一回”。

“.......................”她不想跟她讲话。

文星伊见她没有反应，直接又把她压在身下，要了她一次又一次。  
第二天。  
金容仙歪在床上，一动都不想动，昨天晚上，差点没让这个野兽给弄死，真是不管不顾的。也不在乎她还没有好呢？

臭Alpha，别的话都没有，唯一的一句话就是，“一天就得一回，否则，你就甭想出去。”

把金容仙气得半死，真是跟这个非人类的家伙较不起劲。

最后没有办法，跟她商量半天，才答应她：“最迟三天也得回来一次，否则，她就去。”


End file.
